Thoughts Of Universes and Parallel Worlds
by BadWolf106
Summary: I have decided this is all my poemy thoughts on DW. They will mainly be short and Rose/10 ness but alas you will never know for sure unless you pop in and read a couple! Reviews are loved upon but not a requirement. I hope you enjoy!
1. Of Nines and Tens

AN: Ok I think that this will offcially be my dumping grounds for all Doctor Who related poetry that my mind just won't let me leave alone. I know that alot of it probably will go unread which is absolutely fine. I just want it to be here just in case... just as like a tribute to how much I love this fandom. If you read you get an Oreo! If you leave a review well then you get to RULE THE WORLD... any world really just pick one and its yours!

You would smile sadly if you knew

That when I crashed through that mirror

Nine was screaming at me

Trying to reign me in

I laughed at him silly old man

I was protecting history

Not falling in love

With a French Aristocrat

I knew better though

And so did he

I wanted her because

We could never be

Later when I told her of the stars

Calmly ready to be with her

For as long as fate allowed

Nine,

His ranting faded to

A whisper in my

Already thunderous mind

He laments, as much as nine can,

About what he never said

About Rose

And about what she meant

To him

To me

Rose, ever faithful

I have crashed through a mirror

For someone

I left you

I am not regretful

Or perhaps maybe I am

I'm getting us confused now

Nine and Ten


	2. Don't React

A/N: alright this is a poem after doomsday I believe. I think I just wanted to start the poem with the word Betwixt and this is what evolved. I like it but please review and give me your opinion! Oh my favorite part is the last couple lines. Sorry for the angstness. .

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Betwixt you and me

There is an infinite amount of nothing

We occupy the same space

I feel you

It is impossible

But true

I feel so cold now that

I am not in the glow of your heatless light

I memorized every part of your face

The soundless film to my misery

Replays in my mind

Your smile the bitter sweetness

That keeps me just slightly insane

Your lips

Mouthing

My name

Unheard but known

Unseen but felt

The whispers of a faint echoed heart beat

In my own chest

A feeble reassurance that you have not forgotten

Until I hear your voice

Until I feel your touch

All you will be

Is the Time Lord

That one day

Not really that long ago

Took me by the hand

And said run

Dead stop now

No where to move

No matter how far

There is no place I can hold your hand

My fingers twitch hopefully

Just at the thought

They have not yet learned

Not to respond


	3. Like Him

A/N: This takes place right after the end of the finale. Clone Doctor reconizes a bit more of himself in Rose than he would like to see. Sorry again for the angstness it is all that seems to pop out after Journey's End. Someone wanna give me some happy inspiration? Reviews are welcome to come to my massive party with Doritos, Oreos and a guest apperance of ... ok no one really but its fun to pretend!

-DW-

It is in this moment I see

For the first time

Although when I look back there has been a lot of

Moments that I should have realized

How much she has turned into me

Maybe I needed to be half human to know

Just how alien she really has become

I hold her hand here

Firmly, trying to reassure her

Her gaze is not of this world

Blank

Lost

As if I am her only anchor

Weighing her down

Just seconds ago she kissed me

Full of love and hope

This second

She is staring

Whispering barely

"I'm Fine."

Yes, She has much more of The Doctor in her now

That she has lost the one thing

She fought to find

To keep

To love

And he left her here

With a reject copy

And she would have to make it the best that it could be

After all life is better with 2

But 1 and a ½ has to count for something

Didn't it?

Sadly I look at the point she is watching

They are more alike than The Doctor could have diagnosed

Especially now

When they are both

Left unsatisfied

With no hope of getting what they want most

Yes

My Rose and Her Doctor

Both still alone


	4. Fantastic Life

I think he knows deep down inside

That I'll stay in my bed curled up

Tight ball that can never be unwound

By any human hands

Sobs that after awhile I notice

Don't make sound

No matter what he tells himself

So that he can let go

Impossible as it may seem

He was the one thing I wasn't prepared to let go

It is his gentle touch that will regenerate my soul

He definitely knows, somewhere in his ageless

Everything.

Its him I need

To be alive

And right now I am doing what I can

To force myself to

Breathe

--DW--

Another post Doomsday one from Rose's view... what is up with all of the angstyness. I shall have to make an effort to be a bit more fluffy in the future, after all it is better to focus on the good things rather than the bad right? right?... I sure hope so.


	5. Gravity

AN/ I must say I like parts of this one alot. I guess Rose might just be a little bit bitter. I know I would. Drop me a review! Also if you have a better title for this one I would love to hear it because I can't really think of one. . Free Sonic Devices to all readers!

-DW-

It would have been inevitable

I am sure

Our Parting

My death

You weren't human enough to see

That it didn't have to happen yet

This new Doctor though

Passionate

Fierce

He latches onto me

Like I am the only thing left to hold

And it is true

That you gave us a life together

A shortened

a silly frightening mockery

Of forever

He feels trapped

He feels angry with himself

That you could do this

And it is something that bonds us

The choice you made

Leaves a bitter taste in our kiss

Knowing that it could have been you

Knowing that he has to be content with just

This

--

One night he told me

Echoing the past

That he could feel the earth whirling around in space

And spinning around itself

He could feel it going in the same path

Over and over again

Never changing

Forever kept in check

By gravity

And then…

He cried

You cried Doctor

…

Right in front of me

…

It was then I got as close to understanding

A Time Lord's Mistake on a beach

As I ever will be

By placing me with the responsibility of loving

A dying sun

Crumbling under the weight of staying

In one place

For too long

You have made sure Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm

Never again meet

Just Rose Tyler and John Smith

The broken

And the incomplete

When I saw your tears

I grabbed your hand

And I gazed into your eyes

Softly you smiled

Barely human enough to trust me

When I said

Everything is going to be fine

I can hold your hand now

And I can lie


	6. Little Things

AN/ Ok so this little idea occured to me when I was replying to a review and I must say that It took me awhile to be ok with putting it up here, it is still not my favorite. Oh well I have to go to homework so alas I guess it will have to do. Ok I am out of oreos so we are going to have to make do with Twizzlers for the reviewers. .

-DW-

It is the everyday movements

That make me want to scream

The walking

The strolling

The normality

He holds my hand

He isn't you, but hey it doesn't mean

He is less than you

He just isn't quite right

We walk down the side of the street

Not commenting

No sound

Focusing on how calm

The things are around us

So constant

Unchanging

And suddenly I have an unexplainable urge to run

Away

To break everything and everyone

That gets in my way

And right as I drop His hand

He looks at me

He says it in your voice

And my soul listens, pausing

Maybe I can fool myself a bit longer

Into thinking I can stay

You don't look at me

because of the way

There is this sense of inescapable foreboding

When you ask

Quietly

Where are you going?

I guess

Nowhere just yet

It hurts

Every slow deliberate step I take

I know that the ground will be there for sure

Even and steady

All I can say back to him is

I miss the running


	7. The Difference Is

A/N: Alrighty then this poem is my effort to be a little bit more positive with the New Doctor. I must say I wrote this because I read an amazing bit of fluff like 5 minutes ago called Old Things New Again by Vanderslice. So ya. Here is me, trying to accept that ok ok Rose can like the New Doctor. . Twizzlers anyone?

-DW-

It might be a human thing

But I've noticed

He walks a bit differently

A little slower

A little sadder

Like there is nowhere for him to go

Still he wouldn't shut up about how much he was going to miss

Those banana's from his special grove

He knows just the right thing to make me laugh

Then again you always did

He grins exactly the same

Always in my direction

Always just for me

He has nothing else to smile about

You took it all away

Not gone

But not here

And he deals with it so well

He only has one thing left to lose

And he knows that you'll never come back for me

Part of your secret

Doctor to Clone pact

I didn't like that I didn't get a say

In what happened to me

It wasn't soon after that argument that he got over his

No wait

Your

Superiority complex

He runs his fingers through his hair more now

I think he went through his memories and his human side realized

I liked it

He rambles on and on and on like usual

But I think he does it just so I kiss him to make him quiet

He enjoys the kissing

He said it very loudly once

In a public place

We still do a lot of running

Lots of minor aliens to be taking care of

And

Sometimes we don't do anything at all

When we are just in each other's arms

And that is when I can feel the difference

He is still

With me


	8. Only Chance to Cry

AN: Ok so me and my friend where having a poem war where I had to use the first line of her poem and make a completely different one out of it. Well be being me of course I went with the Bad Wolfiness. Because I remember seeing Rose Cry and I was thinking if this was the only time the Time Vortex every had eyes, wouldn't there be a thousand different meanings for that one tear? Anyway on a completely differnet note, BREAKING DAWN... ya I got it... ya I read it... ya in 11 hours straight... yep I am now officially a spoiler queen for the Twilight Saga .

-DW-

Streaming gold

Pouring out of her soul

Radiates from her form

Soft and powerful

She speaks

And her voice is splintered as if torn

Between being here and there

Never and forever

A single tear flows

Gently

For she is Time

And that one drop of water is shed

Because

Everything dies


	9. Caught in his Throat

AN: What if when Donna asked the Doctor in Runaway Bride what Rose's name was he didn't reply? I really want to kinda start a fanfiction along those lines. I don't know why but it seemed intriquing. Ok this is another product of the Poem War and It isn't as good as the badwolf one but it'll do. Live long and prosp...wait no sorry thats Star Trek .

-dw-

From his throat

His heart wouldn't let it go

It didn't make it quite out

It didn't quite become a sound

What were you trying to say?

As you bled secretly

You refuse to mutter

You refuse to whisper

Even to the wind

You refuse to accept that you wish

She never left

Only because she fixed you

Can you handle this agony

Of missing her smile

Only because you lo… care about her

Only because your hoping you will forget

That you ever needed anyone but yourself

You won't utter her name

No because once you do

You'll have to move on

You'll have to let go

But not today

No today, you stay

Dry eyed

And smiling

today you stay

Completely Silent


	10. Pick up line for Companion

AN: I really like this one! Its from the Doctor's point of view for a change. When he finds a companion he likes... well I can only think of one that he actually asked to come with him and she said yes.. (Rose and the Doctor) I don't think he felt this way about Martha and I think that Donna just told him that she was coming he didn't really get a say. BUT still. anyway the unveiling of the new poem big fanfare

-DW-

Take my hand

Trust me to not know where we are going

Or where we will end up

We will save the world ten times over

And it will be never be enough

But that's ok

Not dying is half the fun

I'll make you finally truly see

Dazzle your heart with Christmas's from long long ago

Stars flashing like neon lights

Which one would you like to see next

Just say the word and

I can let you

Brush forever with your fingertips

Take my hand

Together

Never stopping

Never looking back

Run with me.


	11. Forget

AN: Alright so I had 'Happy Ending' by Mika stuck in my head so of course I go to youtube to watch a couple Rose/Doctor videos with that song. I end up getting the poetry itch. So out spouts some short little warm up ones. Is this from Rose's point of view after Journey's End or the Doctor's after Doomsday or Journey's End? Tell me what you think if you want. After all you know that there are sweet treats in it for you. I think I have this obsession with food when I am writing.

-DW-

I can't begin to understand the burden that I have left you with

I can't begin to feel your pain

I can't hear the echo of your heartbeat

No matter how my ears strain

There is just no replacement

Not a better match

There never will be

Of that I am sure

All I can hope

As horrible as it might be

That I can forget your face

And eventually

Forget what you mean to me


	12. Family

AN: Alright people, this one is about the moment in Journey's End which was about as amazing as you can make Doctor Who where they are all flying the Tardis. I felt like hey this amazing moment needs amazing tribute. Here is my tribute its up to you if you think its amazing or not. Although I think it is rather spiffy myself. Doctor has people, has family. They just aren't the ones he can keep for himself. Ha I just got this mental image of a Doctor collecting all these little chibi verisons of everyone he ever cares about and keeping them in a locked room in the Tardis, just in case he ever gets lonely of course. (which means he visits them everyday D)

-DW-

I never saw this possibility

Until the exact second it became reality

A bunch of apes

My humans

My friends

Learning how to fly

Across space and time

Saving their world

Connected, together

Like one

And I see what we have become

Not weapons

Not children of time

Just for this split eternity

Forever captured in my mind

There are no Oncoming Storms

Or Bad Wolf's in sight

No foreboding

No danger

No death

Strangers became family in the end

Every hand on a button, lever, pulley, mallet

Every finger touching my life

Knowing me more intimately than they will ever guess

Somehow it seems right that

For one moment it makes me forget

For one blissful complete unmistakable instant

I have a home again


	13. A Couple Words for the Rest of Time

I will tell you a little about this poem. I am dissatisfied with it and it is 1:43am over here on Saturday so I am basically giving up. BAH HUMBUG on you poetry inspiration which randomly sputters out in the middle of a word so I am left stranded in the middle of an unfinished Rose Tyler Angst thing... meh. cuddles chibis

-DW-

I could speak

But I wouldn't know what to tell you

I could hold your hand

But there is Nothing in the way

I could tell you I miss you

But you're right here

I could tell you I am fighting

But not as hard as before

I could tell you I am slipping

But falling is the better word

I could tell you, you were right

But is that the answer you'd want to hear?

I could tell you I am furious

But I am still too filled with your brilliance

I could tell you I am still Rose Tyler

But that would only make you curious

I could tell you I hear you

But it's only the faint wishings of my mind

One message through the Void

One message through time

This is my only chance

And I am watching it fade away

I could say anything

A million possibilities

I wish I could tell you that I can't feel my heart

But I do, every beat painful and loud

I could tell you I've lost you

But you haven't yet been found

I could tell you I don't know what to say

But it would be a waste of time

I could tell you that I love you

But you already know

It didn't stop you from leaving

Didn't stop you from letting me go

I could ask you a question

But you wouldn't be able to answer back

Such a One Sided mirror

I look for my reflection.

I find you staring through the glass

Not really seeing

Forever trapped in your freedom

Always moving

Never straying from your cycle

I could just let you go

But I am too human to do that

So I say with just a whisper of a breath

Live Forever Doctor.

Because most of us can't.

-DW-


	14. Better Companion

AN: Ok so this stemed from a toned down sugar induced urge to write a Martha/Rose fanfic. Yes I know its crazy so I tried to capture that random instinct and put into a slightly more plausible senerio here. Poor Rose... Poor Doctor.2 but yay martha cause normally I don't love her at all so she gets some Oreo's of her own tonight.

DW

Somehow I find myself wanting to talk to Martha

Wanting to just rant

And vent

And have someone understand

It isn't the same

That the Doctor is not

John Smith

I long for some advice

From someone who has been through

Almost as much as me

He has the eyes of the Ninth Doctor

The voice of the tenth

Telling me that he misses everything

Telling me he needs more

The sad thing is that

I completely agree

I need more than just him

And he needs more than just me

Still we are stuck

To fend for ourselves

Clutching on to what we think

Is our last foothold to sanity

Our figment of hope

He does do domestic

He was a great big liar when it came down to it

He was never ok

I don't do sitting still very well now that

I have no objective or goal

Too restless

No direction because

To try and go back would crush his soul

To admit that he is too alike for me to look at and not want to cry

Everything he has

Everything he is lacking

Something about this universe screams wrong

When he told me what is going to happen to Donna

I threw a vase at his head

I ran out of the room

I ran out into the rain

Dramatic I know

But this Universe has opportune moments down to an art

Like it is providing for its guests

The people that don't really belong

Do you have any idea at all Martha?

How much I admire you.

You were the stronger

The braver

The better

You Martha Jones

Moved on

-DW-


	15. Not The One

AN: Oh MY GOODNESS! 2 Martha involved poems in a night... I might be converting. Which is a scary thought. But Alas she really was treated like crap pretty much so I was thinking lets put a little of the Doctor-not-clone-but-sorta-doctor-donna-thing-cutie-rambling-fluffable-but-wait-he-isn't-the-real-doctor going through what Martha went through. Review? Or not... whatever makes YOU the READER happy .

-DW-

Now I really understand you

Martha Jones

The type of pain you went through

The reason you left not too long ago

Trying to fill someone else's shoes

Knowing that when your love is holding your hand

They are wishing it someone else

You had to deal with my flippant remarks

With my insensitive attitude

With my rage at the laws of Parallel Universe's being too thick to break through

Now I understand

Completely

How a human heart can break

It's interesting

And painful

An adventure I never expected to take

Trying to live up to a name

To a memory

Knowing every second they look at you

They are looking for differences and fault

Still you can't help but smile when they do

And let the butterflies take control

You where so patient Martha Jones

And a wonderful companion

Because I know you will never get this

Because I know the other me will never hunt you down to say it

(Even if he should)

Just wanted to let you know Martha

I should have said

I'm sorry

I hope you never have to go through

That again

Especially the

Look that they give you

Like you're not quite enough

Like you're not the one

They love.


	16. Kind of Man I am

AN: So I was thinking... yes I know how that usually ends up for everyone. anyway. I currently seduced another one of my friends into the world of Doctor Who so I was happy and reliving good times with the Doctor and Rose which had me thinking WHY THE CRAP DID HE LEAVE HER WITH THE CLONE. anyway. I was caught by something he said on the Christmas Invasion and it made me think... hmmm that explains it. And another thing... River song better not be his new companion though she probably will be... meh... RiverFutureRoseWannabe. I mean who DOESN'T wanna be rose? (besides donna cause she rocks) anyway. On with the show.

DW

You came back to me

When I said it couldn't be done

All my hoping all my wishing

And you have actually come

Your smell the same

Your hand still fits

Something is different though

Something on the edge of my brain saying

Stay Away

I am pondering this now

Only because I know you're the one thing I wouldn't live without

If I had a choice

Fixing me like a broken toy

Giving me back my heart

Something still rings out against you

Something in my many lives

You have no idea how crippled I was

All because you were gone

Oh yes

Now I remember

That feeling saying go

That instinct to turn and push you away

A niggling little action in waiting to leave your love behind

Now I remember why.

No second chances

That's the kind of man I am.

DW


	17. Not Sure

AN: Ok this is a shoutout to Laura who just brightened up my week. gives her oreos Ok , I sat down going this one is for Laura and i sat and sat and then I finally gave up and started writing a poem that didn't have to be doctor Who oriented and look what I end up with! A Doctor Who Poem! Alas, this is another Clone Doctor with Rose post the season 4 finale Journey's end. Let me know what you think.

-DW-

Please just take my hand

Place each slender finger in mine

Twine them

Latch them

Smother them together

Until they are so close

In fear

In love

In pain

I don't care if our hands are sweaty

Or trembling

Or white as snow

I am not sure if you are the one I should be holding on to

But please

Just don't let go

-DW-


	18. Ending

AN: Alright peoples its been awhile hasn't it? Ok so this is a old one but I like the ending alot. Its horribly depressing. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Free Sonic Devices for all readers.

DW

Knowing that I don't know you anymore

In quite the same way

Seeing you changed again

Stronger

Whole

Makes it easier for me to accept

That it is really over

But I can tell by the way

You refuse to say it

I can tell

That you must have meant it

Every last unspoken word

I could see from the beginning

How this would end

So being in love with eternity

Means I must settle for him

Your suffering is enough

Without a human lover

A human

not meant to be more than a friend

River Song is your destiny

And this

Sadly

Brokenly

Pasted together

Of maybes and could have beens

This beach is where the great love of

The Doctor and his Rose Tyler

Ends


	19. Laws

AN: So have you ever like died and come back to life on fanfiction? Well now I can say I have. This is a not amazing poem from the point of view of the Doctor after Season 4 Finale. His human companions are rubbing off on him and soon he will act more and more like them. Perhaps that is a good thing. Or perhaps it is just sad. Or perhaps I just like saying Perhaps and I should stop this Authors note ^.^

* * *

In the scheme of things

What does it matter what I have lost?

What I have gone through

And what I have not?

…

Turning knobs and pressing buttons

That don't need to be turned or pressed

I only try and think of all the ways it doesn't matter

That I left all the people I love

Or let them walk away

…

I try and remember

You can't hold onto the past

It prevents possibilities

And futures that could have been

Brighter, happier

Than the ones with me

…

Perhaps I don't feel the strong urges

Of the unrefined

Unrestrained human kind

But I have shared suffering, space and time

To everyone who leaves me

…

Soon, I'll just start to keep them

Cause that is what a logical human would do

Keep the ones they love

Forever

Indefinitely

…

I was a Timelord

Until I broke the rules

Of what a Timelord can and cannot do

Like fall in love

Like steal the youth and ignorance

Of another

And use them to feel

Better

…

But in the scheme of things

What do laws matter

When you're the only cop left


End file.
